


Whumptober 2019 - 04 - Human Shield

by OllieCollie



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Sam Can't Catch a Break, Shooting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieCollie/pseuds/OllieCollie
Summary: It seemed that trouble followed Sam even off-duty.The all-too familiar crack of a gunshot suddenly filled the air, followed by another. And another. Someone crumpled to the ground. Panic erupted as people screamed and ducked for cover.





	Whumptober 2019 - 04 - Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mass shooting
> 
> Hope y'all are having as much fun reading Whumptober as I'm having writing! Love the feedback!
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply.

It had been a good weekend. Having the past few days off work had been just what Sam needed, and he wondered why he didn’t do it more often. A quick trip out of town, back with still a full day to relax at home—and plenty of time to stop at the mall to continue his search for a birthday gift for Jules.

However, it seemed that trouble followed Sam even off-duty.

The all-too familiar _crack _of a gunshot suddenly filled the air, followed by another. And another. Someone crumpled to the ground. Panic erupted as people screamed and ducked for cover.

Sam’s cop instincts kicked in as he searched for the source of the gunshots, and he kicked himself for not having his handgun with him. The shots were too close together, almost simultaneous at times. More than one shooter.  _ Great. _

“Everybody get down!” he hollered, pulling out his phone to dial for back-up. The walkway of the shopping mall had become a chaotic anthill, people running in all directions, screaming and crying. They crowded into shops, hid behind signs and booths.

Sam’s gaze landed on two little girls standing frozen in the middle of the way, eyes wide with confusion and fright as they held hands. He lunged forward, keeping them covered with his body like a human shield as they stumbled behind one of the kiosks set up in the mall. 

“Hey, hey, you girls all right?” he hurriedly asked, eyes darting around, trying to locate the gunmens’ positions. This was not good.

“Anna!” the smaller of the two screamed, tears in her eyes as she pointed in the direction of a figure lying limp on the ground. “That’s my sister!” she sobbed, trying to push to her feet. 

Sam grabbed her arm and tugged her down. “Hey, look at me,” he said firmly, meeting her panicked gaze. “I’m going to get her. I need you to stay right here.” He pushed them as far under the small counter as they could fit.

There was no pattern to the gunfire—and no specific targets, as far as Sam could tell. He kept low to the ground, and in two quick strides he was at the side of the injured teenager. Blood pooled around her, and her eyes were closed, but Sam could make out the up and down motion of her chest. He had to get her back to cover, and quick.

Two more steps and they would’ve made it.

The impact of a bullet slamming into Sam’s side sent him tumbling forward—thankfully under the semi-cover of the kiosk. He gasped at the sudden, stabbing pain, but there was no time to think about it now. They were better protected from their current position, but there was still too great a possibility of another bullet hitting nearby.

Sam moved Anna as far under the counter as he could, next to her sister and the other little girl. He positioned himself in front of them, effectively shielding them from any further damage. 

Shouts echoed around them, and he vaguely recognized a few of Team One’s voices as the volley of gunshots peppered the area. Sam did his best to stem the flow of blood pouring from Anna’s wound. Warm, sticky liquid dribbled down his side from the bullet hole in his own side, but he ignored it.

There was no telling how much time passed before one final gunshot sounded—and suddenly, silence reigned.

Sam let out a breath of relief when he made out Ed’s call. “Subjects down!”

His attention turned to the little girls behind him, who were both on the verge of tears. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “You’re safe now.”

Cops began to swarm the area. Sam suddenly felt light-headed, and his hand went to his injured side. White spots danced in front of his vision.

"Sam? Sammo? Can you hear me?" 

Sam moaned and swatted at the hand patting his cheek. "Mm...stop, Spike." Wait a second, why was Spike there? The world around him came into focus, and Sam shot upright, gasping when a searing pain tore through his side. Memories came rushing back to him. "Spike, the girls—"

"Woah, buddy, take it easy." Spike's hand pushed Sam back down gently. "They're okay, thanks to you. Medics are taking care of them right now."

With another groan, Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "Just...my luck." 

Spike snorted. "Only you would find a way to get yourself caught up in a mess like this on your week off."

Sam didn't bother with a reply, because suddenly Jules was there, worry and relief written plainly across her face. She stayed with him until paramedics were able to take over, and then she followed them out to the waiting ambulance.

Eleven dead, twenty wounded. Today had turned into a nightmare, the effects of which would be felt for a long time to come. But despite the tragedy—or rather, because of it—Toronto would band together, and they would come out the other side stronger. Sam knew it.


End file.
